Narugami's Ragnarok
by Kesa Ange
Summary: When Ragnarok comes, Narugami is left to fight the shadow at the end of his vision among the remains of the worlds. Oneshot.


_Yes, I should finish my other Loki fanfic__ but I don't finish anything (sorry). This is a really old thing I wrote 'cause I was obsessing about the idea. I know it's quite out of character and in the wrong style and stuff, but try and just see the narrative. Mm?_

_For those who don't know, Ragnarok is the end of the world. Gods kill eachother. Everything over. _

_Actually, the world restarts. I also am writing a fanfic from after the world restarts. You want me too? Read and review this one and my other Loki Ragnarok, PLEASE!!! begging!!_

_Disclaimer: My evil puppet theatre forces these characters, Matantei Loki Ragnarok characters who are not mine, to do my bidding. Currently hiring out the puppet theatre. Works for all anime/manga fancfics._

It was an empty battlefield. Empty of life. Dead bodies littered the ground in their thousands. Yet two figures remained…

Narugami saw a shadow waiting for him, far in the distance. He took a wavering step and clenched his wooden sword, his Mjollnir.

Ragnarok; the end of life, of existence. They all knew it was coming, it was the end of the story. Everyone he knew was gone, dead. He and that shadow waiting for him were the last lives left.

He moved, and as he walked faces passed him from the dead. The Norns, Frey, Freya, gone, dead. He stopped. Mayura.

She was dead too, one of thousands of humans piled in mounds of corpses. He had always liked Mayura. If it wasn't for Loki he would have taken her out in a second.

He reached out, then remembered who was waiting for him. He kept walking.

Did he have the courage to kill whoever it was? It would be someone he knew, another god. That was destiny: to kill your opponent, whoever they were. That was Ragnarok.

A thought occurred to him and he paused, again. What if it was…Odin? There was no way he, little Narugami, little Thor, could kill Odin. No matter how he tried to hide it, or how little he mentioned it, Odin was his father.

Or… Loki? Could he just kill Loki? Could he even fight Loki? A familiar face caught his eye. No, he wouldn't fight Loki.

Loki was already dead.

He seemed almost peaceful, half asleep and relaxed, next to Heimdall, free in their real forms.

They had fought long and hard, both killing each other at the same moment.

Throwing away his despair he forced himself onwards.

It took an eternity of passing through corridors of the dead to reach his opponent.

The figure was kneeling by the side of a giant dead wolf. Narugami stepped closer, and his match looked up.

"M-Megane?! I can't fight you!!"

Yamino stood up. "Narugami." He looked across the field of dead. "Did you see Loki?"

Narugami bit his lip. "Uh…"

"Is Master - is my father…?"

"He… he took Heimdall with, too." Narugami motioned to the wolf. "Fenrir?"

Yamino sat down again. "He got Odin."

Narugami managed to dredge a smile up to his face. "Nice one."

"Narugami. What about… Mayura?" He looked up again, then down. "I always – liked her. It was only because of her we all stayed here. She brought happiness to us. To Master Loki." His eyes filled with tears, and Narugami put a hand on his shoulder. "Megane – Yamino. We don't have to fight."

He looked straight at Narugami. "And spend eternity as the only two who survived Ragnarok? Alive on our own? It's our – our duty."

Narugami turned away to survey the dead that surrounded them. There was a faint smile on his face. Yamino had always reminded him of Loki. "He'd be proud of you, Yamino."

He looked back to see a huge serpent towering over him. With a hiss, it looked him in one eye.

"I'm sorry we have to do this," he whispered, jumping backwards and transforming into his true self.

The destined fight between Thor, god of thunder, and Jormugand, serpent son of Loki, was a long, hard, emotional battle.

But one had to die.

Amongst an audience of the dead a high school student knelt next to a giant snake. It looked at him with green eyes, blinking tiredly.

"Thankyou, Narugami," it hissed.

He hugged the snake's head.

"Yamino. Tell Loki he has the bravest sons and daughter in all Asgard, Midgard, and Valhalla."

It looked up, sighed, and shut its eyes.

Narugami stood up. He was the last left, the only one to survive Ragnarok. He was the cursed one, damned and left behind to wander the earth for eternity, never allowed to enter the peacefulness of death.

He took a step, and then another. He walked away from Jormagund's body nine paces, then collapsed on his face.

Venom coursed through his veins. Rolling onto his back he stared at the black sky, and realised that Yamino had given him a gift.

The gift of death.


End file.
